captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Japan national football team
(サッカー日本代表 Sakkā Nippon Daihyō) or Japan (日本)Source captaintsubasafan.free.fr Japan Dream 2006 is the selection team that represents Japan in association football. Description thumb|95px This is the main representative team of Japan. The team is operated by the Japan Football Association (JFA), the governing body for football in Japan. Etymology Japan is commonly known in media as Sakkā Nippon Daihyō (サッカー日本代表), and Nippon Daihyō (日本代表). Although the team does not have an official nickname as such, it is often known by the name of the manager. For example, under Takeshi Okada, the team was known as Okada Japan (岡田ジャパン Okada Japan). Recently, the team has been known or nicknamed as the "Samurai Blue", while Japanese news media during the 2018 FIFA World Cup still referred it to by the recently departed manager's (Akira Nishino) last name, as "Nishino Japan" (西野ジャパン Nishino Japan). Uniforms 1983 Anime * Home: Clover-lime yellow jersey with thin black vertical stripes with white polo collar and the flag of Japan, white shorts and pale yellow socks. * Keeper (Wakabayashi): Tomato red white polo collared uniform and the flag of Japan; black pants, and crimson and white gloves. 1994 Anime * Home (episode 1, 47): Main blue jersey with circle collar with white diagonally arranged horizontal stripes and red triangles, white verical stripes and red triangles on the right sleeve and the flag of Japan in the right sleeve and yellow numbers, white shorts and blue socks. The captain armband is green. This uniform resembles the FIFA Japan uniform between 1993 and 1995. * Keeper (Wakabayashi): Azure-sleeved and main lawn green uniform with azure sleeves and shoulders, azure collar and side panels and black long trousers. 2001 Anime 2018 anime * Home (1): Azure-sleeved, main blue and navy blue jersey with featured pink accents on the cuffs of each sleeve, and wears the flag of Japan; white shorts and dark blue socks. * Home (2): Main blue and navy blue jersey with featured pink accents on the cuffs of each sleeve, and wears the flag of Japan; white shorts and blue socks. It resembles the uniform worn by Japan in 2014. The captain wears a yellow armband with the japan emblem. * Keeper (Wakabayashi): Ghost white with white polo collared and long sleeves, and wears the flag of Japan; charcoal pants with two white horizontal stripes on sides, and charcoal grey with white gloves. History J Boys' Challenge arc The Japanese team had a friendly match with a Brazilian club, Gremio FBPA. Japan was led 0-3 after 50 minutes. Coach Yasuhiko Okudera then decided to put Tsubasa Ozora in, who successfully scored a hat-trick to make the game end in a draw. Golden-23 arc Later on, the Japanese team was briefly mentioned during the Golden-23 saga, where Hayato Igawa was the current captain. Non-canon history Golden-23 prologue The team appeared in the Golden-23 prologue, "Germany Dream", where Tsubasa, Taro Misaki, Kojiro Hyuga, and Genzo Wakabayashi participated as part of the team. In other Short Series The Japanese team has been shown in Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Final Countdown (2002), Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23 - Japan Dream 2006 (2006) or Captain Tsubasa Tokubetsu Hen: Live Together 2010 (2010). In games Currently, for the Captain Tsubasa: Tatakae Dream Team (mobile) game, each year the developing team has a new DLC uniform which is sponsored by Adidas. They also carry the "Samurai Blue" nickname on events of the game. Players Golden-23 Golden-23 prologue A team mixing the real Japanese players who were chosen for the FIFA 2006 World Cup and players from the manga. All of them are mentioned in the Golden-23 prologue, known as "Germany Dream" and is not canon to the Captain Tsubasa series. *Coach Zico 22px|border Golden-23 Japan Dream 2006 (2006) A team mixing the real Japanese players of the FIFA 2006 World Cup with Tsubasa, only featured in a one-shot not included in the continuity of Captain Tsubasa. *Coach Zico 22px|border Former players * GK Tatsuo Mikami * DF Minato Gamo (captain) * FW Munemasa Katagiri Gallery |-|Color spread= Japan_team_in_final_countdown.jpg|Final Countdown (2002) Footballers in 25th anniversary.jpg|25th Anniversary (2005) Monthly Young Jump 2010 06.jpg|Live Together 2010 |-|1983= Japan ep68 (1983) 1.jpg|Wakabayashi, Misaki & Tsubasa invisioned as pillars of Japan |-|2018= Japan Jr ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa invisioned as pillar of Japan |-|Art= Japan national team (DT) 1.png Japan national team (DT) 2.jpg |-|Manga= Japan ch0 (G23) 1.jpg|Zico's player changes Japan ch0 (G23) 2.jpg|Old Nankatsu Trio Japan ch0 (G23) 3.jpg|Japanese Golden Combi Japan ch0 (G23) 4.jpg|Hyuga Japan ch0 (G23) 5.jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Pass Golden Combi Japan ch0 (G23) 1.png|Japanese Golden Combi Genzo Japan ch0 (G23) 1.png|Wakabayashi vs Germany Notes Category:National teams